darkreign2fandomcom-20200215-history
JDA Mission 1 - Into The Sprawl
Briefing Rumblers in Sector 13 have been putting up a lot of resistance against JDA patrols, who have been looking for Sprawler AA towers. The Command Center is also under attack and needs to be reinforced. Objectives *Eliminate Rumblers and Sky Sweeper tower. *(OPOC) Reinforce the JDA base. *(OPOC) Protect the base from Sprawl attackers. *(OPOF/ Due to the base being destroyed by an earthquake) Use a Construction Rig to build a Command Center. *(ITWPO) Construct a Solar Array to generate power. *(OPOC) Use a Rig to construct a Precinct. *(OPOC) Order a Construction Rig from the Command Center. *(OPOC) Use a Rig to construct a Motorpool. *(OPOC) Move the Collector to the Taelon outcropping. *(OPOC) Find and destroy the three remaining AA towers. OPOC - On Previous Objective Completion/ OPOF - On Previous Objective Failure/ ITWPO - In Tandem With Previous Objective. Details of Mission Whilst flying, the shuttle transporting Strike Force is shot down. On surviving the crash Strike Force are ordered to attack and destroy the tower that shot you down. Head west of your current starting position and you will find the tower with 4 Rumbler guards. On destroying them and completing your first objective a cut scene will play informing you to reinforce the base to your West, which is currently under attack from yet more Rumblers (01-1). Continue to head west following the road to come across a bridge where a lone Rumbler is standing guard, kill him and proceed onward over the bridge to the base on the other side of the river. Follow the current direction of the road you are on, ignoring all side roads, and this will lead you directly to the base. On arrival you are informed to defend the base from the continuing attacks. After defending the base for less than 30 seconds a cut scene shows a massive earthquake destroying the majority of the base (01-2) except a refinery located to the South of the base. Your new objective is to rebuild the base, starting with the Command Center and then a Solar Array. Luckily two construction rigs survived and are in the bottom corner of the base. On finishing construction of both these structures, you are asked to build a Precinct. Then construct a new Construction Rig at the Command Center and follow the newest objective to build a Motorpool. On starting its construction a cut scene will show a force of Rumblers starting an attack run from the Sprawler base (01-3) to the far North-East of your current bases position. Being informed you will need more Taelon, the Collector to the North-East of the base fairly close which had been idle, and uncontrollable is now able to be used. Move it to the Taelon fields just South of the base (01-4), and yet again another cut scene will begin, showing you an AA tower (01-5). This is your new objective to destroy the three AA towers. Build 6 more Guardian's to add to your initial force, additionally you can build another 4 Rover's to hasten the job. Following the road to the North of the base move your troops along it and up the small hill. When reaching the corner of the road 2 Rumblers will engage you, make sure to destroy them. Follow the road round the corner and go down the hill to find 2 more Rumblers. Kill them and continue on to move down yet another hill where the first AA tower is located, protected by 4 more Rumblers. After destroying the first Sky Sweeper, head along the main road to the South-East to come across several major junctions, one leading up to a steep hill. Take this road and another AA tower is located on top, with the protection of 3 Rumblers and 2 Fiends. Destroy the AA tower and its guards and continue over the hill to find the last AA tower guarded by yet another 3 Rumblers. After destroying this a final cut scene will play showing the destruction of the Sprawler base (01-6). Video Walkthrough BEING EDITED! HOLD ON PLEASE!